


Walk on Water

by shimodesu



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Jason Momoa - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, Secret Crush, Self-Doubt, Self-Sacrifice, Written before the movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 在水中我看見了我，那個已經逝去的家，還有你於是我決定躍上水面





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *全文就憑傑森一句「MOS裡打撈超人的是水行俠。」和目前有法找到的查導設定腦補出來，無法接受請右上叉叉  
> *寫自2018的5月，水行俠電影打爆我的臉我知道

I'm a Rubik's — a beautiful mess  
A flawed human, I guess

1.

大海會同他說悄悄話，告訴他今天的洋流又轉了幾個彎，告訴他海水又因為人類上升了幾公分，告訴他哪邊有無辜的漁人受難需要他的幫助。

「又有人落海嗎？」女服務生在男人拉開椅凳的同時開口親切問道，他注意到手臂上有著像魚鱗般疤痕的女孩臉上甜美的酒窩，漂亮的淺金髮散落在肩上，聞起來卻像海一樣，淡淡的鹹澀，還有那幾乎融進血液的魚腥味，在這個彷彿世界邊緣的村莊生活總難避免沾染上那麼一些屬於汪洋的氣息。男人沒有說話，那雙有著比一般人細小瞳孔的眼睛看向她，淺色的眼眸中冰冷的就和港口剛結成的冰層一樣凍人。

她抿起嘴，沒有再多說什麼，她看過他好幾次了，乘著王潮而來的男人向來不喜歡與村人交談，獨自一人在角落靜靜喝著威士忌。偶爾身邊會有個叫沃寇的男人陪伴他，沃寇比他來的友善許多，給起小費也是相對多數人大方，看起來就完全不是屬於這種地方的人，更別提他的口音和時不時迸出的幾句外語。兩人間的對話多半是由沃寇開始，或該說自言自語，接著那個深金色髮的男人便會用發怒拍桌或摔上幾個杯子和酒瓶的方式作結，偏執古怪的脾氣更勝他的父親。

是，女孩記得流傳的故事裡那個孤獨的守夜人和他的兒子。盲眼的奶奶總會捧著一杯還冒著煙的香料酒，浮在上頭的蘋果丁染上如乾掉血液般的深紅，肉桂微微燒焦的香味四溢，在壁爐篝火前喃喃那些已經沒有多少村民記得的傳說故事，也不顧身旁的孩子到底有沒有聽進去；而她會一面吃著手上乾癟的麵包，一面將故事一字一句地全記在腦海裡。

與失落國境的女王陷入愛河的守夜人啊，把自己的心和靈魂都獻給大海，換來一個絕頂漂亮的金髮男孩。可那男孩一點也不尋常，時常用那雙翠綠的眼睛凝視小小窗子外碧藍的水色，即使到了三歲都還沒開口說一句話呢。  
男孩一日一日長大，如陽光般耀眼的金髮浸過海水後一點一滴染上屬於一般人的深棕色，同時慢慢展現出受到海神所祝福的天賦異稟。為了躲避來自海底王國世敵無情的追殺，守夜人只好一個人帶著孩子小心翼翼地在名不見經傳的漁村生活著，盼他能因此遠離苦難和威脅，讓男孩高貴的血統和神奇的能力得以被埋沒在平庸之中。

一直、一直到今日，誰還記得老人家口中的童話故事都是真實存在，而故事中的孩子已然成為漁人們口中的守護神。

「你為什麼看起來如此緊張？」在他準備離開前，女孩拿起那瓶已經被他喝去一大半的威士忌替他添上最後一杯，她頭一次看見男人的神色如此怪異，毫無以往的從容自在。他搖搖頭，把臉頰旁的髮絲塞到耳後，一口飲盡杯子裡的辛辣。

「我想他需要我。」「什麼？」

男人低語，冷峭的嗓音沒有一絲猶豫，被飲盡一空的杯子碰一聲的放在桌上。

※

第一次看見那個男人的時候他還不知道他就是那個被全世界通緝的氪星人，當時那人在酒吧裡替另一個被非禮的女客人出頭，藏在髒亂外表下的藍眼睛閃著不同凡響的光，坐在吧台角落的亞瑟不禁多看了兩眼，那種眼神不該出現在這種地方的。

他尋著洋流的指引來到事發地點，沒有靠近，卻能聽見爆炸聲不絕於耳。熊熊大火燃燒一向平靜的海面，橘紅色火光張狂的向天空探出火舌，點亮灰濛濛的天際，空氣中彌漫混著石油和皮膚燒焦的刺鼻惡臭；吵雜的直升機在空中盤旋，附近的海鳥和魚早就逃得不見身影，他遠遠觀看著起火點與救援行動，陸地人的採油平台每一秒都在向下沉，隨時都有崩塌掉入海裡的可能。  
亞瑟不在意這個平台崩塌，這種人禍時常在海上發生，陸地人早該曉得一切都需要代價；他在意的是那個應該會出現在這兒的男人，那個熱愛救人，然後一聲不響消失的神秘男人。

第二次看到那個男人是在某個港口，他才聽到有漁船翻覆的消息，準備要跳進海中就看見兩個奄奄一息，躺在岸邊的漁人和那個遠去的背影。他試著想喊住他，卻不知道要用什麼理由留住男人，冠冕堂皇的話術一直不是亞瑟的強項。

從海底下的入口進到裡頭，大火與濃煙幾乎吞沒了這個空間裡空氣和聲音，唯一被留下來的是純粹原始的恐懼。抬起手試圖看清這裡還有沒有等待救援的人，隨後他便看到一群人向起降平台的方向奔去，帶頭的看起來很像掛念著的神秘人。  
確認好另一頭也沒有需要幫助的人後，亞瑟照著原路走回去，不管是人類還是亞特蘭提斯血統都讓他沒辦法在這種高溫的環境待太久。暗暗希望男人也一同上了那台該死的機械飛鳥，卻聽見骨架金屬斷裂的聲音，轟隆隆的就像從天打下來的巨雷，來自宙斯對人類的懲罰。一個身影獨自扛住了那根即將斷成兩截的鋼筋，只為能讓直升機順利起飛。

亞瑟．庫瑞第一次感覺到心臟被人用力掐著，甚至有點呼吸困難，他知道那個身影就是神秘傢伙，而這樣子絕對活不成，更糟的是自己一點法子也沒有，只能當個廢物盯著他和那團看似永不會熄滅的火焰一同沉入底下的海。

潛進習慣的空間裡，擁有一半水下血統的他焦躁的轉了圈，現在能救那人的只有他了，他要救他，他必須救他。聽見遠處傳來不屬於人類的音波，熟識的鯨魚母子溫柔地詢問是否需要牠們協助，自某次亞瑟替牠們趕走了該死的捕鯨船後，鯨魚母親就一直帶著孩子跟在他後頭；原本想揮揮手拒絕，但在舉起手的瞬間他想到一個計劃，一個可能性。

※

「我該叫你什麼，陌生人？」

他對著那個正把從別人車廂裡偷拿的衣服穿上的身影喊道，那人明顯沒預料到他的出現，愣了幾秒才回頭，看見他的眼神除了震驚外還有一些欣慰，亞瑟不知要怎麼形容那股緩緩流倘到四肢的暖意，是到了很久以後他才知道那個感覺叫做安心。

那人說他叫喬，美國人，正在四處流浪。沒有原因，沒有目的，沒有終點。

「應該可以這麼說吧，流浪。」溫潤的聲音卻帶了些無可奈何，他們並肩坐在超商的外頭，不顧來往人們的目光落在身上。喬乾乾的笑了幾聲，手指在他們用衣服口袋翻到的零錢買來的啤酒瓶口上畫著圈，然後抹了一把嘴邊沾到的餅乾碎屑。  
亞瑟盯著這一連串動作沒有說話，他無從驗證這些話的真實性，但也就這麼相信他了。除了喬沒什麼理由騙他外，或許是那雙藍眼眸底下試圖隱藏的孤獨跟他太像，找不到歸屬的痛苦，格格不入的怪胎，他們都是這個世界的局外人。

「謝謝你的啤酒，庫瑞先生——亞瑟，我該去找今晚的住處了，也許以後還有機會再見？」嘴角揚起一個剛好的角度，喬握了他的肩膀，手心熨在上頭的溫度讓亞瑟想起太陽。張嘴想挽留那人，亞瑟卻想不出任何有力的理由，又一次。

他真該將他留下的，在亞瑟從電視上那個詭異的薩德將軍口中得知喬的真名時忍不住想到。


	2. Chapter 2

I lose my grip like the flyin' trapeze  
Into the dark I plummet, now the sky's blackening

2.

距離薩德將軍大肆入侵已經過了快兩年的時間，藍色的行星依舊繞著黃太陽運轉，他依舊用自己的力量救助那些在海上遇難的人，帶著漁獲到那些因天氣或各種原因無法出海的漁村去。日子一久他便聽見有人開始稱他為水行俠，海洋的保護者，不友善的目光漸漸被主動送上的酒水或乾糧取代。真好笑，這個世界難道就這麼需要英雄拯救世界的童話故事嗎？

活著總需要夢想，你或許正活在某個漁民的夢想裡。坐在屋裡唯一一張沙發上的亞特蘭提斯科學家笑著回答他，然後嫌惡的看著放到面前的咖啡，天曉得那玩意喝起來比海神的鬍子還要噁心。亞瑟沒有理會科學家逕自取走自己的威士忌加料的舉動，瞥了眼角落放著他和父親合照的相框，老庫瑞的笑容映照出他現在的樣子，那他的夢想又是甚麼？他父親的呢？

沃寇手上不知名的小報進入了他的視野，和記憶中一樣的猩紅色披風佔據報章雜誌的頭條，昨晚墨西哥火災被救助的人們為了見他一面聚集在一起，閃著金屬光澤的藍從眾人頭頂上掠過，他們稱那人作超人。一半的人們讚嘆代表著希望的神子降臨，期待建立在那之上的救贖和嶄新可能；另一半則是嚴厲斥責那人是撒旦派來的魔鬼，準備奴役所有人類，並將地球變成無止境的煉獄。  
可他知道真相裡沒有所謂魔鬼，也沒有救贖，什麼都沒有，只有一個獨行的身影，一步一步的向無盡的未知走去。

喬，不對，現在該叫他卡爾．艾爾了，停在國會大樓上空的身影映在電視螢幕上，拿著麥克風的記者被跑馬燈和現場激動的抗議群眾包圍，披風隨著神子的步伐在驚訝和不解的目光中擺動；酒吧裡每個人都在爭論些甚麼，伴隨著啤酒汽泡破裂和飛鏢咻地射中紅心，但又怕那人會聽見一字一句而壓低音量，形成一股逼人的低氣壓悄悄抓住所有人的思緒。他環顧充滿騷動的空間，沒看到之前那個淺金髮女孩，不自覺感到有點煩躁。隨手抓過一個侍者詢問，可似乎把給人嚇得不輕，纖細的小伙子握緊手中的抹布，支支吾吾的表示女孩家裡出了點事，幾天內都不會來上班。放開少年的手臂沒有繼續追問下去，他搔搔下巴，在另一瓶酒出現前把面前的一飲而盡。

但爆炸在新酒之前出現，整個空間因為這聲刺耳巨響陷入無止境的沉默，只剩來不及關上的水流肆無忌憚在水槽形成一個漩渦，意圖把僅存無幾的空氣都捲進去。沒有人料到有人會這樣大膽襲擊這個外星來客，更沒人想到他會任由這意外發生，亞瑟死死盯著螢幕上的卡爾，期盼能從任何一點表情讀出他的情緒，一點也好。

可卡爾．艾爾就這麼失蹤了，絲毫線索都找不著那個紅藍相間的身影。被留下的人類爭論著超人是否應該存在，道德責任與自由意志分庭抗禮，各地的抗爭行動就快演變成更誇張的暴動。陰謀論者在廣播電臺裡大放厥詞，形容著那人所肩負的原罪，邪惡、醜陋、偽善；被拯救過的信徒高舉寫著超人愛世人的牌子，聲嘶力竭的重述不久之前的黑零事件，強調那人挺身對抗了自己的族人，而非加入他們，難道這樣還不夠嗎？  
沒有理會老舊收音機傳出如機械般毫無感情的報時男聲，亞瑟從木頭櫃子裡拿出另一件乾燥的衣服換上，靠著牆思考自己究竟是在幹甚麼，如此處心積慮卻始終事不關己，搞不好卡爾根本忘了他是誰。稍早當他又游經北海時那對鯨魚母子問起他為什麼這麼急著想尋找那人時，他甚至不知道該說些什麼，或是以什麼身份提及他的名字。

在他橫越了大西洋第三次的時候，他聽見那人回來了。

※

聽啊，那隻滿載憎惡的怪物出現在眾人目光下怒吼；看啊，那個象徵希望的身影挺身站在眾人之前。

結合了人類、亞馬遜戰士和外星人的戰鬥驚心動魄，橘紅色的光像末日一般籠罩整個地表，那些地表人引以為傲的高樓被無差別的摧毀，毫無憐憫的怪物帶著滿腔的憤怒。一抹紅試圖從怪物猙獰的巨手中掙扎出來，他忍不住握緊了手中的酒瓶，坐在另一頭的男人發現後輕蔑地笑了一聲。

「你為什麼不直接去幫忙，偏要在這裡像個暗戀人家的少女那樣瞎緊張？」  
沃寇搔著鬍鬚，饒富趣味的看著夾在指間的菸捲亮著小小火光，似乎想在黑暗中掙扎著生存，隨之冒出的一縷輕煙隨呼吸搖曳，緩緩飄上空中然後消散殆盡。  
「你知道哪裡能找到武器，你也知道要怎麼拿到它。」

「閉上你的嘴，亞特蘭提斯怎麼不派人出來幫忙？」亞瑟知道亞特蘭提斯人在暗示什麼，可他一點也不想回到那個詭異猙獰的石像面前，上一次在那裏聽見的古怪聲響充斥腦袋，刻骨銘心的疼簡直要把逼瘋他。沃寇說那些是來自先王和舊神的呼喚，他們在試著與下一個擁有皇室血統的繼承者建立連結，亞瑟沒聽懂這些瘋言瘋語，只想一拳把石像的臉揍爛；更別提還遇到了美國軍方的秘密探勘無人機，可他只想逃離這一切，甚至來不及去探究自己是否不小心透漏了任何不該透漏的。

「這不是我們的戰爭，你也知道發生了甚麼事。」「那告訴我，什麼樣的戰爭才會值得尊貴的亞特蘭提斯出手？」沃寇沒有回話，兩人之間又恢復死寂。灌了一大口酒精讓情緒全壓回肚子裡，也許這話也不無道理，亞瑟暗暗思索著，反正他不屬於任何地方，陸地、海洋，所見的每個人都只想利用他，為何不乾脆點讓怪物盡情破壞？讓一切都被摧毀殆盡，最終只剩無邊的荒蕪與他，大概連莎士比亞都想不到如此詩意的世界末日。

但那個人，他放心不下那個人。  
那人有著善良的心，鋼鐵般的身軀，但他終究不是神，更不是什麼惡魔，卡爾．艾爾只是和他一樣在世間漂泊的浪人，他會死。

「我們只是短暫地活在人生的陰影中，能為了自己珍惜的事物獻出性命是光榮的。」  
「像我無辜的父親那樣嗎，為了我？」

隨手朝空無一物的牆擲出手中的空瓶，玻璃破裂的聲音在他們之間清晰地迴盪，灑滿一地反射出遠處傳來的光。亞瑟看著一地碎玻璃，思緒逕自跑回了兩年多前那人離去的場景，握著他肩膀的力道除了恰到好處的禮貌外好像還有著什麼東西急著想破土而出。

那些人為他舉辦了盛大的葬禮，建造了高聳入雲的紀念碑，排滿整個世界的善意和悼念卻莫名讓人覺得空洞。亞瑟獨自走到紀念碑前，乾淨無雲的天空看來有些諷刺，政府沒有修復被打壞的雕像，原先那顆頭如今空洞的看向城市的另一端，那個理應屬於他的地方。他本能做些甚麼避免這種事，神子胸前的標誌被刻在上頭，銀色的光毫不掩飾的閃爍，像是那人從未離開過。他想為那日坐在超商門口，對他微笑的喬做點什麼。樹下的男孩拿著蠟筆在畫紙上塗塗抹抹，遠處傳來的那聲禮炮像是喚醒了心底的什麼，自父親離開後被一併掩埋的苦澀悲傷一湧而上，比汪洋的盛怒更加猛烈的攫住他所剩無幾，尚未被麻痹的情感。

「我看過超人，他救過我女朋友和貓咪。」

稚嫩的聲音響起，男孩不知道什麼時候到了他身邊，他以為他應該怕他的。遞到面前的畫紙被大量的鮮艷紅藍色佔據，亞瑟看見上頭畫著的笑臉，女孩懷中灰黑色的小點應該就是口中的貓咪。男人蹲了下來與男孩同高，想說點稱讚的話，卻看到一雙藍眼睛，裡頭閃動的光讓亞瑟想起那個坦蕩說出也許這趟流浪注定找不到終點的笑容。

「大衛！」「嘿。」在男孩跑回媽媽身邊前叫住了他，男人試著擠出一點友善的笑，但似乎失敗了，大衛看著他的眼神和一開始的不太一樣。

「可以借我白色蠟筆嗎？」

寫完最後一個字的瞬間雖然覺得有那麼點矯情，但也許喬能看見吧，遠遠的也好，知道他記得他。

If you seek his monument, look around you.


	3. Chapter 3

Can you even see what you're fighting for  
In the end, the choice was clear

3.

「你為什麼不直接放棄我？反正我怎麼樣都再也不會與你回去那該死的王國。」「我答應了你父親和母親。」  
他聞言看了沃寇一眼，拿起另一瓶還未開啟的威士忌，淺色的眸子裡毫無波瀾，「那現在他們都死了，恭喜你自由了。」  
「奧林。」亞瑟沒有理會後續那些講述身為女王長子和王位第一繼承人責任的廢話，他不在乎，這些廢話都不會讓墓碑下那具冰冷的身體再次握住他的手，跟他說一切都很好，或是能讓他不去想是不是上次遇見的探測機透露了亞特蘭提斯的位置，進而導致另一場他不待見的悲劇發生。一口咬開啤酒的蓋子，吐在桌上的鐵片轉了好幾圈，劃過木頭的邊緣發出有些尖銳的聲響。  
「重點是你還在，且梅拉、奧姆和整個王國還在等你。」

長髮男人哼了一聲，沒有再理會另一頭來自科學家關於酒精攝取過多會傷身體或是那個紅髮女巫還等著幫「失落的王子」進行另一次儀式的碎唸，自顧自的看著電視上超人之殤的聳動標題被套上海藍色，再用近似披風的艷紅框住，俗不可耐但又吸人目光。  
整顆行星都為了神子殞落悼念，隨處可見的標誌隨著微風飄揚，末日將近的牌子在混亂的警民追逐中格外刺眼，水果攤的女兒遞給路旁衣衫襤褸的老人一顆蘋果和友善的微笑。

誰能相信已經三個月了。

以亞歷山大．路瑟為首的人類親手斬開了這世界的腹腔，秘密和罪惡隨即傾洩而出，一條充滿真相和腐臭的腸子縊死了賴以維生的信念。他們曾經有過那麼一次機會，卡爾．艾爾曾領著希望站在人類這方，但當他獻上自己的性命，再一次的錯身而過，最終給這世界換來了甚麼？或許人類不配擁有這些，或許這個世界的大限將至，而每個人都是幫兇。  
「一口都沒喝？這不像你。」  
帶著口音的女聲驚訝的有點熟悉，他卻一時想不起來是誰。抬頭看見吧台後的漂亮酒窩，亞瑟沒來由的笑了。這問題可笑嗎？顯然不的，綁起馬尾的女孩一面擦著桌子一面蹙起漂亮的眉，有些納悶地看著他。  
「也許只是妳不夠認識我。」「因為他不在了對吧，你的神秘人。」她也給自己倒上一杯，逕自敲了一下他緊緊掐在手中的，在過份安靜的酒吧裡發出清脆的聲響。村子裡的其他人都在忙著處理他昨晚帶來的漁獲，亞瑟沒有細數，但村長告訴他這些夠他們存在吃上一年半載都不是問題。  
「我記得在網路上看過另外兩個，蝙蝠男跟一個很漂亮的女戰士。」「那是亞馬遜人，我相信她比妳的奶奶還老。」女孩被逗笑了，笑聲就如跳躍上海面的海豚般清亮，亞瑟不自覺也一起彎了嘴角。

「接下來你打算做什麼，繼續當你的水行俠嗎？」  
「我不知道，也許吧。」「我奶奶說你能做的比這些還多。」  
「謝謝妳奶奶的好意，替我向她問好。」女孩聞言停滯了一下，呼吸加快，眼神閃爍，這反應對一個長年與親奶奶同住的女孩來說不太對勁。男人握住她的手，發現女孩泛紅的眼眶喃喃道了歉，自己似乎不小心揭了甚麼瘡疤。

「離開前她握著我的手，力道大得難以置信，你能想像嗎？一個近百歲的老太太在死之前緊緊抓著你的手。」女孩搖著頭，似笑非笑的看著某處回憶道。  
「然後她跟我說那個小王子的故事還沒結束，我不知道該怎麼形容，感覺很怪，像是她真的知道些甚麼一樣。」他還來不及聽完女孩的故事，突地一個男人慌張的衝進來，說有個奇怪的外地人沿路一直在找亞瑟。

那個試著找到母盒或亞特蘭提斯的高壇富翁出現在村民面前，他在經過那個如臭水溝一般的城市時有在報紙上看過只出現在黑夜上空中的巨型蝙蝠，誰知道那就是有錢人的無聊嗜好？但即便那個韋恩坦誠了自己的祕密身分，亞瑟還是一點也不想加入那個奇怪的超人類俱樂部，他的生活已經夠亂了，不需要再多幾個人對他指手畫腳的。

「你聽過超人嗎？他在和我並肩作戰的時候犧牲了自己。」「這就是我的重點。」  
而且布魯斯這麼對他說，好像卡爾的死是什麼經過計算的光榮犧牲。他是這麼地美好，這麼地堅強，要不是遇上自詡黑夜騎士的齧齒動物，或許他現在還能站在卡爾面前同他講話。向後倒進冰冷的海水裡，亞瑟試著忽略心底另一個嘲笑他把自己不敢拿起武器一起作戰進而導致卡爾犧牲的錯全部怪罪給蝙蝠男的聲音，再多一個人指責他的無能也沒有用，這樣也無法讓熟睡於地底下的神子再次飛過天際。

熟門熟路的遊到了海底深處，沃寇回去前說他會待在海溝旁的實驗室，灰白岩石塊砌成的大門就和記憶中的一樣有著繁複的花紋，亞瑟用彆腳的族語讓門口的魚人士兵替他開門，順便通知沃寇他的到來。王子的身份在這種時候意外的好用，忽略那些士兵在知道他是誰之後不停向他行禮的這部分的話，天啊他們就不能消停一會嗎！  
「你到底是回來了。」蹲在機器前的沃寇扭過頭向他微笑，手上調整旋鈕的動作沒停下來。他看出科學家跟前不斷發亮的機器是沃寇用來檢測音爆隧道能量的玩意，他的童年有大半時間就看著他不停搗鼓著那台機械的原型。亞瑟試著裝出不在意的樣子把剛才布魯斯．韋恩告訴他的再復誦一次給科學家知道，沃寇的動作在聽完後頓了頓，搔著下巴回想甚麼。

「我們的還好，但的確有檢測到陸面上隧道開啟的能量痕跡，我有點不安，恐怕只剩幾天的時間。」  
「梅拉跟奧姆呢？」「奧姆去邊界處理澤貝爾族的事，你母親的逝世造成海底局勢非常緊張；梅拉她在宮殿和寶庫周邊和士兵們一起看守著母盒，就是做她該做的。」科學家嘆口氣，拿著厚重資料的手微微顫抖，他甚至不敢看著亞瑟。  
「我們需要你，亞瑟，亞特蘭提斯需要你。」

亞瑟不知道要怎麼回答，這種情況下他是該待在這裡幫忙，卡爾也會這麼做；但對他來說更好的選擇則是一走了之，他不欠這個地方什麼，反正他從不屬於這個地方。一股怪異的海流向他而來，他舉起手制止了還試著想說服他的沃寇，海面上發生了點事。「我上去瞧瞧。」

他拯救了那個落海的漁民，躍上船頭的時候亞瑟不太厚道的暗喜著這個意外只是來自大海的憤怒，和母盒、荒原狼、天啟星一點關係都沒有，他又可以假裝這一切都和他完全沒關係，直到手上和杯子上沾滿了天啟魔的血。  
亞瑟用盡全力趕回寶庫，但依舊阻止不了隨著母盒召喚出現的荒原狼，閃光、屍體、漩渦，一切已經太遲了。那頭紅髮在水波折射下變得有些黯淡，他還記得沐浴在陽光下的梅拉有多麼美麗。

「你已不是手無寸鐵的孩子了，本該是她的責任要到陸地世界去追捕那怪物，現在這責任落到你身上了。」女人撐著滿身傷害向他低頭，眼底的堅毅讓他實在無法說不，他恨這樣心軟的自己。  
「那我需要你的一點幫忙。」

「儀式需要很長的時間，幾天、幾個月都有可能。」「我只需要能暫時使用那些能力，沒有別的方法嗎？」梅拉的表情看起來像是被微妙的冒犯，他無奈的聳肩，表示這並非刻意為難。海魔女思考了一會，將旁邊士兵放在腰間的小刀抽出。  
「那我需要你的血。」

兩人一起到了石像群面前，女人繞到拿著戰戟的亞瑟前頭，在他的手心上劃下一刀，血液在梅拉的指示下像絲帶一樣在他們和石像周遭繞成一個圈。亞瑟克制不住自己打從心底的焦躁不安，尤其在梅拉開始唸咒，腦子裡喚著亞瑟名字的雜音開始清晰之後。緊閉雙眼，抓穩戰戟，一幕一幕的回憶隨著那些叫喚聲朝他湧來，亞瑟．庫瑞、亞瑟、奧林。

他的父親出現在他面前，在燈塔窗邊作研究的樣子，帶著他游泳時的樣子，在廚房招手要他過來嘗嘗新料理的樣子。也許他哭了，他不知道，這一切都好真實，他好想他的父親，真的好想。  
「爸，你在這裡。」『專心點奧林，我們沒多少時間了。』海魔女的聲音忽遠忽近的，他沒有聽得很清楚，卻足夠讓眼前的老庫瑞的動作嘎然停止。  
亞瑟下意識伸手想觸碰他的父親，可以的話他甚至想抱抱他；只是他握不住那雙有著多年老繭的手，不管多努力，那雙手總會在被碰觸的那一刻變成幻影。突地眼前一黑，遠處傳來一陣光，那裡似乎是盡頭，刺眼更甚他見過的所有事物。亞瑟半瞇著眼朝向光源緩緩前進，好不容易到達之後卻直愣愣的呆站在原地。

和他父親死去同樣的天氣，同樣的擺設，同樣的焦味。他好像變回那個什麼都不懂，什麼都沒辦法做的孩子，只能一個人抱著父親沾滿血跡的冰冷身體低聲哭泣，總是洋溢光芒的雙眼現在連好好看著他都沒辦法，小小的身軀甚至沒辦法把父親扶起來。平日裡看來狹窄的屋子突然變得好大好空，亞瑟試著想大喊，想找個人來幫忙，竭盡全力卻一點聲音也沒辦法聽見，他該怎麼辦，老庫瑞跟他說過的話一一浮現在腦海中，他到底能怎麼辦。

「不、這不可能，不會的。」『亞瑟專心！亞瑟！』梅拉試圖呼喚他，聲音卻遙遠的像是從世界的另一端傳來。一群高大的黑影如鬼魅般從屋子的四面八方朝他和他父親蜂湧上來，細長的手一一攫住亞瑟的臂膀、小腿，他能感覺到四肢被用力拉扯的痛，然後意識到這些黑影嘗試要將他們分開。  
「我不會讓你們再殺了我父親，絕對不會。」『抓住他！抓住你父親！』他好像又變回自己，現在這個有能力阻止壞事發生的亞瑟．庫瑞。揮舞著手中的武器劃過黑影的頸部，劈開黑影的腹腔，奇妙的香料味隨之瀰漫在整個空間。一個躍身鑽進好不容易分開出一點空間的黑影群中，他抓緊父親的手準備突破包圍，所有黑影卻在他抓到後停了動作，亞瑟抬頭，看見一個金髮及腰的女人從門口走進來，那是他的母親。

「是妳。」那個女人淺淺笑著，沒有說話，他來不及再多說甚麼就被一股力道拉出來。

猛地睜開眼，亞瑟不禁大吸一口氣，喘的像來回游了太平洋幾十趟。梅拉環住他，微顫的聲音裡充滿了他沒聽過的不安。  
「感謝舊神你沒事，我還以為我不小心殺了你。」「顯然這條命比妳想的還難死。」輕笑著，亞瑟拍了拍女人的肩膀表示自己真的沒事，隨即看見了向他們游來的沃寇那個憂心忡忡的表情，該死的。

「我實在不想打擾這個美好時光，但荒原狼和母盒能量一起出現在高壇港的位置，你該過去了。」

※

他不喜歡韋恩的計劃，這部分甚至可以更進一步延伸成他不喜歡韋恩。

「人死後總會失去點甚麼，就算是超人也不例外。或許不是他的理智，但可能是他的靈魂。」那個怪腦袋竟把腦筋動到母盒和卡爾身上，他怎麼敢？卡爾理應得到平靜，而不是又被俗人如他們或不懷好意的外星人打擾。以客觀角度來說，這個復活計畫還是爛透了，誰能保證母盒科技不會讓更可怕的力量介入，使卡爾變得不像他自己？他不想和卡爾對打，除去他有很大的機會會輸這個原因之外，他不希望傷害卡爾，或是更糟。  
韋恩卻堅持著自己的論點，就連生化人都附和他的計畫，看著雙手叉胸不願說話的女戰士和坐在一旁緊張兮兮的小鬼，他們都對韋恩在這件事上的偏執有了心照不宣的共識，亞瑟也就不想多費唇舌去說甚麼。照著「蝙蝠俠」（天啊他每一次看到那對尖耳朵都想笑）的計畫，韋恩會先潛入飛船內部進行調查，確定他口中的創始室還依然堪負使用；而他們則是要開車前往堪薩斯的墓園，找尋寫著克拉克．喬瑟夫．肯特的石碑。

靠著箱型車，他遠遠看那兩個少年一鏟一鏟的挖開那塊地，心口就泛著難以言明的煩悶。拿出隨身攜帶的酒瓶灌了一口，他心想應該很快就能結束了，一直看著卡爾的墓碑讓他覺得很不舒服，好像那人真的離開了一樣。穿著高跟鞋的女人從駕駛座走近，看著兩個少年的動作後看著石碑若有所思。  
「要一點嗎？」  
亞馬遜人有些尷尬的搖頭拒絕，亞瑟也沒說什麼，把遞到黛安娜面前的手收回來又是一大口。

「其實布魯斯對我們的實力可能不敵荒原狼的判斷是對的，你也見識過他和天啟魔軍隊能造成多少傷害。」「妳何時也站去贊同的那一邊了？」  
「那你呢？我覺得你在蝙蝠洞裡講的那些話有別的含意。」黛安娜真誠地看著他，像是看見了他一直藏在最深處的情感。亞瑟撇開頭，沒有回話。  
「我知道每個人都有自己的問題，但身為隊友就應該對彼此誠實。大家都經歷了很多，也許……」貝瑞突然從女人身後用氣音大喊著兩人的名字，出土的棺木硬生生打斷了這段談心時光。  
他幫著兩個少年一起小心的將卡爾搬上車，回氪星飛船的路上坐在後車廂的亞瑟不禁在心裡對著棺木說起話，談論最近的天氣、那對還跟著他的鯨魚母子、前兩天在儀式中瞥見的母親，就好像一切都還停在那天的超商門口外似，他還不用擔心亞特蘭提斯會毀滅，卡爾也還只是那個有些羞赧的平凡人喬。

創始室的水池把他從臆想中抓回現實，一切安靜得就如同在外太空一樣，就連最細微的呼吸聲都被無限放大後造成滲入肌膚裡的騷動。謹慎的打開密封的棺木，神情寧靜的卡爾懷中放有一張照片，亞瑟沒有看清上面印著何人的臉，或許他看見了就不會讓它掉進水池裡。將他抱起的那刻亞特蘭提斯人不禁驚訝了一下重量，但很快又想起原因，亞瑟甚至得用點力才能確保他全部浸入池子。  
一切是發生得這麼快，數道閃電倏地擊中母盒，刺眼的光芒從天而降，每個人隨之仰起頭，亞瑟突地變快的心跳形成一股在耳鼓裡迴盪的嗡嗡聲。

是他，真的是他。

但又有什麼不太一樣。

「亞瑟！我們得制止他！」  
一直到被甩出去的那一刻亞瑟還是想不清究竟是哪裡不一樣，微妙的像是極細的刺卡在肉裡，但他沒有時間思考這些，所有精力都該用於專心阻止盛怒的神子上。整個鬧劇在韋恩的管家帶著貌似是卡爾女友的紅髮女人出現後才結束，同時遭他們遺忘的母盒也被荒原狼輕易地拿走，一切還能再更糟嗎？

※

那股微妙的怪異就算在卡爾出現協助擊退荒原狼後還是沒有消退，不知道該怎麼形容，也讓他在大家聚集起來討論之後團隊的去向時一聲不吭的站在最外邊的位置，也離卡爾非常遠。  
「我們之後還要繼續一起打壞人嗎！雖然那些蟲子真的很噁心，還有那個外星怪物。」身著紅色戰袍的貝瑞興沖沖的看向其他人，但在說完外星怪物幾個字後才想起和他對上眼的卡爾其實也是外星人的一員。  
「我不是……」  
氪星人露出微笑，年輕英雄頓時尷尬的說不出話來，女戰士和生化人都被逗笑了，只有他和韋恩無動於衷。  
「貝瑞說的也有道理，總是會有像荒原狼這樣的角色想攻擊地球，我們得做好準備。」「我同意。」  
「有需要的時候再叫上我，我還有自己那一團亂的生活要過。」  
「你還好嗎？。」黛安娜偏過頭關心，所有人都因為她的話看向他；而亞瑟注意到了那雙藍眼睛，欲言又止卻帶著些困惑的樣子，也許這就是怪異之處了。

「老樣子吧，我想。」那人不記得他，或裝作不記得他，他不知道哪個比較糟。


	4. Chapter 4

I'm only human, just like you

I'm terrified to let you down

4.

他漸漸又習慣了新生活，正義聯盟（貝瑞取的，爛透了居然還能得到大家同意）、亞特蘭提斯和燈塔。也才發現習慣的可怕之處，將近五年沒回到這裡卻都還記得每個開關的作用，每個窗子開啟的幅度，和陽光在不同時刻斜射進屋子的角度。

成堆的木柴漸漸被燒得通紅，上頭放了鍋清水，一面看底部的泡泡浮上水面一面思索剛才被村民塞個滿懷的食材能組合出什麼簡單的料理，亞瑟卻被一聲劃破天際的爆炸聲打斷了思緒，然後一陣帶著小心翼翼的敲門聲填滿了短暫的空白。

「我……跟蹤了鯨魚？」門外的人眨著藍眼睛好像是想替自己的突兀辯解，畢竟連控制狂韋恩都找不著他的住所或是亞特蘭提斯的位置；他皺了皺眉，見那人的紅披風後依舊空曠，表情便柔和了一些。  
「你大可直接開口。」「我怕我不受歡迎。」瞥了眼那人拎在手上的東西，亞瑟勾起了嘴角。  
「又有誰能對啤酒說不？」側身讓出空間示意他能進屋，他在那人經過自己身邊時小聲的說道。

「順道一提，你是個差勁的騙子。」

卡爾先是愣了一會，隨即對他笑彎了眼睛，小虎牙亮晃晃的，亞瑟忍不住也跟著一起笑了。

END


End file.
